


母亲的私心|A Mother's Heart

by CalendaeKel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalendaeKel/pseuds/CalendaeKel
Summary: 既然她的孩子已经无法回到她的怀抱……那她就回到他的身边。
Relationships: Leia Organa & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren





	母亲的私心|A Mother's Heart

莱娅的时间不多了。

在生命的最后时刻，她突然憎恨起原力：这看不见的力量左右了她的人生，将她推往未知的去处，不得不去适应世事的波涛喧天、风云变幻。

就连生命的点滴流逝，都被她悉数感知在心。

现在，她坐在反抗军仅剩的人们之中，听着自己的生命向彼岸慢慢流淌，思绪却回到了数十年前。

人们总以为能够感知原力是一件天赋幸运的事，但对她而言，原力已经逐渐变成了一种负担，甚至是一种诅咒。

她永远记得那天，她在原力预见里看到了两把光剑暴力交叠：一把是绿色，一把是蓝色。

她以为那是自己与卢克。

为了避免拔剑相向的那一日，莱娅选择了放下手中的剑。

殊不知此后自己所做的一切，都是在向想要避免的宿命狂奔而去。

她不止一次地想过，如果自己继续了那条道路，如今的一切是否可以避免。而如果时间真的能够倒退回数十年前，她应该会选择把自己的孩子紧紧抱在怀里、永远不会把他送往卢克的学院。

但一切只是奢愿。

她抚摸着面前的书籍，R2就陪在她的身边。莱娅伸手摸了摸它的头，不知道自己的逝去会不会让它伤心。芮临走前将绝地秘典交给了她，所有人似乎都默认她能够读懂那些古怪的文字，所以她便理所应当地开始翻阅起来。

书册的皮革封面摸起来冰冷僵硬，莱娅却不愿松手：她多想透过这层薄薄的纸张，将双手伸向过去，去握住自己同胞兄弟的双手，告诉他“你还有我”。

这些典籍与她身边的R2，便是这世上，所有卢克生前曾触碰过的东西里，她唯一能接触到的了。

莱娅不知道他是什么时候开始改变的，她甚至很难相信卢克变成了他们曾经最讨厌的那类人。帝国被击败后，他们终于有了闲暇，在林中训练时，莱娅与卢克说起最讨厌的人来，却总是因为同步的反应笑得停不下来。

二十出头的年纪，正是无忧无虑、无法预想未来的好时光。

她吐出了一口气，合上了眼。

年轻时，莱娅总以为，年长的人会忘记很多事情。但随着年龄逐渐增长，她慢慢明白了年老带给记忆的其实不是遗忘：有些东西会随着岁月流转越发清晰，像被錾刻在大地上的河道百转，只会随着时间长河的冲刷变得越发深刻奇绝。

她想起自己为什么会把本送去卢克的身边。

那是和平到来后的第一个十年纪念，随着帝国覆灭，权力真空带来的各方竞逐再次把和平推向崩溃边缘。莱娅作为被广泛信赖的领袖，慢慢被时势推向台前，那些被沽名钓誉之辈伤害的人们围拢在她身边，却被自己营造的“奥德朗的自由公主”所感动。

在那时，莱娅的确想要将那些意欲建立新帝国的人们击败，但她却不曾想到，她所珍视的自由与希望有一天居然会成为她的枷锁。

那些担任着议员之责，却想要像老皇帝一样独裁的人们，最终还是挖出了她的秘密，但他们没有针对无法被撼动的希望双子，而是盯上了她的孩子：他们给还是孩子的本·索罗寄来礼物，在附于其中的信件里告诉他“你是维达的外孙，你的母亲可以一辈子道貌岸然，但你注定会是屠杀万民的杀人犯”。

莱娅的心狠狠揪起，她以为把本送去卢克的学院，就可以避免他被自己的政敌伤害。

居所外的人群传来了一阵骚动，莱娅放下手中的典籍，走入了阳光，去安抚被坏消息折磨得了无生气的孩子们。温柔的日光轻轻洒落在她的肩上，和风抚过她的面颊，像父母最后一次与她告别时的轻柔抚摸，她在原地悄然站定，最后一次将眼神投向自己身边的人们，说着他们想听的话……也是最后一次履行她的职责。

这些孩子都把她视作母亲。莱娅伸手轻轻抚过一个向她问好的孩子的面颊，又拍了拍她的肩，希望她能够积攒出勇气继续走下去。

最后，她走到了星图前，伸出手轻轻触碰那虚假的星云。

纳布——她生理母亲的家乡……

阿奇托——卢克隐居且终老的地方……

塔图因——天行者家族的起源之地……

当她的视线下意识地寻上一片空白之地，莱娅突然感到胸口传来了一阵剧痛：她的家早在数十年前就已经化为灰烬，随着奥德朗行星的消失，整个星系的引力场发生改变，如今那里已经成为一片混乱，再没有幸存者可以回去凭吊。

她的同僚们将她扶回了居所。

罗斯来到她的面前，来纪录她最后的呼唤。

莱娅只觉得胸口滞涩得慌，她挣扎着用最后的气息把那段话说完，便被玛兹扶住。她的老友带着罗斯离去，在转身前，最后一次望向了她的双眼。

她对她点了点头。

莱娅颤抖着拿起手边的奖牌，伸手轻轻抚摸上面的纹路。她的触觉已经在死亡的阴影下渐渐麻木，但她突然想到：也许那块奖牌上的字迹是因为自己的摩挲而磨损，可她已经没有力气去分辨了。

她多想把这块奖牌亲手交给楚伊，多想和他认认真真地告一次别：韩和卢克都猝然离世，如果连她都这样不告而别，对楚伊是否太过残忍……

但她已经无法做到了。

就连这仅剩的时间，莱娅也无法留给他了。

她扶着石床，回想起自己最后一次看到儿子的面容，那是她将他送走的那天，甚至不是在某一个星球，而是在他们的星舰之上。莱娅哽咽着抽了口气，她突然意识到，她的孩子在回想过去时，甚至没有办法想起自己的来处，也许他就这样被困在被送走的那一天，灵魂已在星群中流浪了二十年。

她想起他背离绝地圣殿的那一年，圣殿学徒临终的绝望惨叫将她从睡梦中唤醒，她和韩发了疯般向卢克发送讯息，希望他能够有所回复。但一切呼唤都如雨落死水，没有惊起一点回音。

接着，伴随着凯洛·伦的诞生，卢克·天行者悄然逝去了。

莱娅深深吸了一口气，她永远忘不了那一年：随着第一秩序的崛起，她的政敌将她的身世扒得干干净净，指控她身为维达之女、凯洛·伦之母，这些年作为议员的生涯只是为了打造属于自己的帝国。

没过多久，被爆出走私黑料的韩也离开了：他自认是莱娅与卢克身边的污点，于是毅然离去，想给她更清明的名声。

韩离开的那一天，莱娅体会到了人生第一次的痛彻心扉。奥德朗的覆灭是瞬间的，她能用战斗强行压下伤痛，直到许久之后再回首时，哀伤已经被拉长，能够缓缓消化。但那时，她先后在几个月里经历了胞兄之死、亲子叛变、政敌压迫和丈夫离去，连番的打击将她推搡在地，巨大的压力像无情的脚踏在她的脸上，让泪水混着泥土淌落下去。

直到今日，莱娅仍觉得那时的痛苦都不再纯净，它掺杂了太多无法说清的东西，把她的心活活撕裂。

甚至有一天晚上，她梦到安纳金前来劝说自己，她这位从未谋面的生父拉着她在奥德朗的湖边坐下，坐了许久才小声开口：“莱娅，你就告诉他们你不承认我这个父亲，当他们骂你，你就用最恶毒的话骂我，骂我是刽子手、是杀人犯、是整个银河系的罪人，你要与我撇清关系，才能拥有自己的人生。”

她在梦里冷静地回答：“除非你像之前一样真正来到我的面前，我不会相信这是你的意愿。”

也许是因为此生她未再踏上原力充沛的土地，那便是安纳金最后一次出现在她的记忆里。但莱娅宁愿相信这只是一场由她的本心发起的黄粱大梦，而不是“父亲”违心的劝慰。

终她一生，莱娅从未开口否认她的出生与血脉，她不曾说过维达不是她的父亲，也绝没有将本·索罗从家族中抹去。

就像卢克选择了拥抱安纳金，莱娅也在等着本回来的那一天。卢克总说他这一生做过最正确的事便是原谅他们的父亲，莱娅也深知自己这一生必须有一次盛大却无声的原谅。

当她的孩子认为全世界都背弃了他，她和韩就必须成为他归来的灯塔与契机，她始终用全身心爱着他，始终相信他会回到她的怀抱，所以她绝不会否认他的存在、绝不会向任何一个人承认“我与凯洛·伦势不两立”。

她选择背负维达与凯洛·伦的所有罪孽，用不光彩的背景成为整个银河系的希望与光明，她希望有朝一日这光芒能照耀到她的孩子身上，唤醒他对母亲的回忆，能够回到她身边……

哪怕是活在她背后的阴影里，只要他能回来，她也不在乎。

可他没有回来。

莱娅紧紧握着手中的奖牌，终于放纵自己哭得彻底：她本想用清明的名声为他的归来作交换，但没有想到自己的形象越澄净，他却离她越远。

她也明白了为什么安纳金不再入梦：他们只是害怕自己的存在玷污她的纯净，宁愿远离，也不想伤害她这清清白白的一世英名。

但这面具已经摘不下了，她继续扮演着无私的奥伽纳将军，在银河属于光的这一面战斗下去，无数人将她当作母亲看待，但没人知道莱娅的内心在经历着怎样撕裂的痛苦。她看着人们沉浸在父母之爱、夫妻之爱、同胞之爱与亲子之爱中，脸上的笑容幸福美丽，她的身边却只剩下了3PO，就连曾经立下汗马功劳的R2都已缄默不语。

她这一生最大的狂想，便是在本回来后抛下自己统领的反抗军，带着他远离一切纷争，让自己好不容易打造的名声中和他身上哪怕一点点不属于光明的过去。她空荡荡的怀抱还在怀念自己的家人，莱娅从未向外人透露自己是多么珍爱家人，她多想再一次将韩、卢克和本拥入怀中，多想告诉他们自己不想与他们分别。而在他们之中，她最放不下的是她此生唯一而至爱的孩子，在生命的最后一刻，莱娅大方向自己承认，她这一生最大的遗憾就是：没有给自己的孩子全部的母爱。

但事到如今，一切都没了转寰之地，她甚至不知道没有继续绝地之路的自己能否回归原力。

在与她仅有十米之遥的外界，人们仍在兢兢业业地工作着，莱娅却知道这已不是自己的时代。

她的父亲与兄弟已经回归了原力，她的丈夫已经归往了未知的彼岸，她的孩子还在银河的某一处寻找回家的轨迹。

卢克走后，她一直希望能见到成为英灵的他，但和安纳金一样，卢克也从未出现在她的现实与梦中，这让她不得不质疑起自己：随着丧钟的渐渐敲响，莱娅越发确信，自己将会追随丈夫的步伐投入永恒的死亡，而非像自己的父兄一样得以在原力中幸存。

她越发想念自己的孩子，思念越重，便越奢望芮能帮她拉回他。

但莱娅知道自己看不到了。她的气息越来越轻，心跳越来越缓，曾经蓬勃的生命力已经到了枯竭的边缘，她伸手扶着石床躺下，紧紧将那枚奖牌握在手心。

合上眼后，她便再也没有机会看到自己的孩子了。莱娅缓缓吐出一口气，搜寻着自己仅剩的一切：她还有最后一口生命，不足以让她继续活下去，却足以给予他人。

在生命的最后一刻，莱娅决定不再等待那些无法归来的人。她静静躺下，轻轻笑着，用意识勾住了自己身上最后的原力纽带。

既然她的孩子已经无法回到她的怀抱……那她就回到他的身边。

莱娅将最后一缕生命交给了她的孩子，拥抱了死亡。

那片迷雾中，一个许久未见的身影向她走来，安纳金哽咽着将她抱进怀里，在她的头上轻轻抚摸：“莱娅、莱娅……我来了……”

撕裂黑暗的光终于逝去了。

……

“不去看看你的母亲么？”

本·索罗在钻进无主X翼战机时听见兰多在他背后问道。

他转过身对上老将的视线，伸手轻轻拍了拍自己心脏的所在之处：“她在这里。”

**Author's Note:**

> 献给我们永远的公主与将军：Leia Organa  
> 以及我们永远的Carrie Fisher


End file.
